se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Óscar Arias Sánchez/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Óscar Árias Sánchez - Stephen Harper.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, junto al primer ministro canadiense, Stephen Harper y presidente de Costa Rica, Óscar Arias Sánchez durante la ceremonia de clausura de la V Cumbre de las Américas, en Puerto España, Trinidad y Tobago. Info7 Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Arias y el también Premio Nobel de la Paz, Jimmy Carter. LA NACION Óscar Arias - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Aparecen el secretario de Estado, George Schultz (izquierda); el presidente Ronald Reagan, Óscar Arias, y el canciller costarricense, Rodrigo Madrigal Nieto.Visita de Óscar Arias Sánchez. La Nación George H. W. Bush - Óscar Arias.jpg| Visita de George H. W. Bush a Costa Rica. La Nación Costa Rica Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton shakes hands with former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias Sanchez (R) while Kerry Kennedy Cuomo (C) watches after Clinton gave his remarks prior to the debut of 'Speak Truth to Power: Voices from Beyond the Dark' at the Kennedy Center in Washington DC, 19 September, 2000. George W. Bush‏‎ - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El Presidente George W. Bush le da la bienvenida al presidente de Costa Rica Oscar Arias Sánchez a la Oficina Oval el miércoles, 6 de diciembre de 2006. Foto por Eric Draper de la Casa Blanca Barack Obama - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente estadounidense Barack Obama y el costarricense Oscar Arias conversaron durante la Cumbre de las Américas en Trinidad y Tobago. | AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Abel Pacheco y Arias juntaron sus manos en señal de amistad y el primero deseándole suerte al nuevo mandatario. La Nación Laura Chinchilla - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Oscar Arias . Laura Chinchilla Miranda, se reunio en Casa Presidencial con Oscar Arias y parte de su gabinete. Flicrk de Laura Chinchilla Luis Guillermo Solís - Óscar Arias Sánchez.jpg| En política no hay hechos fortuitos. El encuentro de Óscar Arias y Luis Guillermo Solís fue un encuentro pactado. Foto original de La Extra Carlos Alvarado - Óscar Arias Sánchez.jpg| Carlos Alvarado se reúne con Oscar Arias para buscar su apoyo. CRH México * Ver Miguel de la Madrid - Sin imagen.jpg| DISCURSO DEL PRESIDENTE DE MEXICO, MIGUEL DE LA MADRID HURTADO, EN LA CENA OFRECIDA EN HONOR DEL PRESIDENTE DE COSTA RICA, OSCAR ARIAS SANCHEZ. México, D.F., 26 de febrero de 1987. Óscar Árias Sánchez - Vicente Fox.jpg| En sus oficinas de Reforma, Vicente Fox presidente electo recibió la visita de Oscar Arias expresidente de Costa Rica. FOTO: Pedro Mera/CUARTOSCURO.COM Felipe Calderón - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| VISITA DE ESTADO A COSTA RICA DEL PRESIDENTE DE MÉXICO, FELIPE CALDERÓN HINOJOSA. Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Fidel Castro y Óscar Arias durante una conversación, hace aproximadamente 20 años. | ARCHIVO La Nación América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| eCon Raúl Alfonsín, presidente de Argentina y Julio María Sanguinetti, presidente de Uruguay. @oariascr Carlos Menem - Óscar Arias.jpg| Durante la reunión a finales de octubre de 1989, Óscar Arias compartió ideas y discursos con George Bush, de Estados Unidos; Carlos Menem, de Argentina, y Julio María Sanguinetti de Uruguay, entre otros. (ARCHIVO Nación). Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Óscar Arias.jpg| Jorge Quiroga, Felipe González y Óscar Arias. Foto: laprensalibre.cr Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan ex-President Carlos Andres Perez (L), former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias (C) and Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (R) smile during a press conference at the CNN annual world report conference in Atlanta, GA, 29 April. Evo Morales - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente Óscar Arias posó junto al boliviano Evo Morales en San Salvador, para la “foto de familia”. | AFP Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Óscar Arias.jpg| (i-d) Javier Pérez de Cuellar, José Sarney, Oscar Arias y Mario Soares. Foto: oscararias.cr Lula da Silva - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente de Costa Rica Öscar Arias saluda a su homólogo brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva tras su llegada al palacio presidencial en Brasilia. | AP Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| La presidenta de Chile Michelle Bachelet junto al presidente costarricense Oscar Arias. | KENT GILBERT/AP Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Al término del almuerzo ofrecido este martes por el Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez a su homólogo de Costa Rica, Óscar Arias, en la Casa de Nariño, los mandatarios, en compañía del ex presidente de Colombia, Belisario Betancur, brindaron por la amistad entre ambas naciones. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP. Casa de Nariño, Bogotá César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| El ex presidente de Costa Rica y Premio Nobel de Paz, Oscar Arias arribará hoy a Bogotá para entrevistarse con el presidente César Gaviria y el consejero de Paz, Horacio Serpa Uribe. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 14 de agosto de 1992, 04:00 am Álvaro Uribe - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, y de Costa Rica, Óscar Arias Sánchez, al comienzo de la reunión que sostuvieron este martes en el salón Protocolario de la Casa de Nariño. El Mandatario costarricense, Premio Nobel de Paz 1987, termina su período presidencial el próximo 8 de mayo. Foto Felipe Ariza - SP. Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Juan Manuel Santos - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos se reunió con el ex presidente de Costa Rica y premio nobel de la paz, Óscar Arias. EFE / C. Carrión Ecuador * Ver Óscar Árias Sánchez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Pasado el incidente con el venezolano Hugo Chávez (fuera de foco), el rey Juan Carlos departió con los presidentes Óscar Arias, Rafael Correa (Ecuador) y Michelle Bachelet (Chile), y el canciller panameño Samuel Lewis. EFE. Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine's president Nestor Kirchner (L), Costa Rica's president Oscar Arias (R), Bolivian president Evo Morales (L, top) and Paraguay's president Nicanor Duarte (R, top) take position on the podium for the family photograph of the Ibero American Summit at the cerro San Cristobalan in Santiago, 09 November 2007. Fernando Lugo - Óscar Arias.jpg| Fernando Lugo, ex mandatario, junto a Oscar Arias, representante de la OEA. / Carlos Jiménez, ABC Color Federico Franco - Óscar Arias.jpg| Federico Franco junto al expresidente costarricense Oscar Arias. Foto Javier Sánchez/Presidencia de la República Horacio Cartes - Óscar Arias.jpg| Oscar Arias y Horacio Cartes, luego de finalizar la Junta. Foto Prensa HC Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Óscar Arias.jpg| Óscar Arias bromea en la inauguración con el expresidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti. | EYLEEN VARGAS. Óscar Árias Sánchez - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez, saluda a Óscar Arias en su llegada a la Cumbre Iberoamericana. | AFP Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Óscar Arias.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Carlos Andres Pérez; el jefe del Gobierno español, Felipe González, y los presidentes de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega; Honduras, Rafael Leonardo Callejas, y Costa Rica, Óscar Arias, en viaje a Chile en marzo de 1990. Foto EFE Fuentes Categoría:Óscar Arias Sánchez